Rank
is a measurement system of a Yo-kai's strength within the ''Yo-kai Watch'' games, which goes from E to S. The higher the rank, the faster a Yo-kai can become more powerful when they level up. Because of this, some lower-ranked Yo-kai may lose playability as higher ranked Yo-kai become more and more commonplace. The Yo-kai Watch itself can also be given upgrades in the games in order to find Yo-kai of the same Rank the Watch is and to undo , special energized doors that boast a given Rank that serves to block a player from a certain area in the overworld, of the same Rank as the Watch. If the player manages to obtain multiple Yo-kai Watches, only the first Watch will count. In the anime, Rank is nonexistent. Ranks Rank E is the most basic level for all Yo-kai, as well as the standard Rank a newly obtained Yo-kai Watch is set towards. At this rank, the Yo-kai Watch can only find Rank E Yo-kai. Rank D is the second-lowest level for all Yo-kai. To upgrade the Yo-kai Watch to this rank in the first game, one has to go to Timers & More, then collect the Watch Cog, Screw, and Spring, get to the Hot Springs at night with Baku's help, evade Gargaros during the game's first Terror Time event while doing so, and defeat Sproink to reclaim Goodsight's Lucky Underwear. :To upgrade the Yo-kai Watch to this rank in the second game, one has to search for Mr. Goodsight at Timers & More, then at Wayfarer Manor and the Gourd Pond Mueseum. After some Key Quests, Mr. Goodsight tasks the player to retrieve his lucky screwdriver from Whatta Find, which afterwards trigger's the game's first Terror Time event. At this rank, the Yo-kai Watch can unlock D-ranked Watch Locks and is able to find Rank D Yo-kai. Rank C is the mid-lowest level for all Yo-kai. To upgrade the Yo-kai Watch to this rank, one has to go to Timers & More, then complete the "Rank C Challenge!" Request. At this rank, the Yo-kai Watch can unlock C-ranked Watch Locks and is able to find Rank C Yo-kai. This rank is also the lowest rank Evolved Yo-kai can be found at. Rank B is the mid-highest level for all Yo-kai. To upgrade the Yo-kai Watch to this rank, one has to go to Timers & More, then complete the "Rank B Challenge!" Request. At this rank, the Yo-kai Watch can unlock B-ranked Watch Locks and is able to find Rank B Yo-kai. Rank A is the second-highest level for all Yo-kai. To upgrade the Yo-kai Watch to this rank, one has to go to Timers & More, then complete the "Rank A Challenge!" Request. At this rank, the Yo-kai Watch can unlock A-ranked Watch Locks and is able to find Rank A Yo-kai. Rank S is the highest level for all Yo-kai. To upgrade the Yo-kai Watch to this ran, one has to go to Timers & More, then complete the "Rank S Challenge!" Request, which is only available after the completion of the main game. At this rank, the Yo-kai Watch can unlock S-ranked Watch Locks and is able to find Rank S Yo-kai. Rank SS is the level above the mighty Rank S Yo-kai. This Rank was introduced in and currently only seen in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble & Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukipedia Dream as of the arcade game's fifth expansion, and as such, no Yo-kai Watch within the main games has ever obtained this rank. When this rank debuted in Wibble Wobble, the first Yo-kai that debuted with this rank were Yo-kai like Blazion Awoken and the Score Attack bosses. Rank Commander: is the equivalent of Rank SS exclusive for Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars. It is, so far, the only rank to use a kanji character instead of a letter. Rank SSS is the rank above the lofty Rank SS currently only seen in Yo-kai Watch: Puni Puni & Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukipedia Kiwami. Like Rank SS, Rank SSS was introduced in and currently only seen in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, and as such, no Yo-kai Watch within the main games has ever obtained this rank. When this rank debuted in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble's Japanese version, Solar Enma, was the first one of this Rank Rank Z is the supreme level for all Yo-kai, towering over even Rank SSS. Like Rank SS and Rank SSS before Rank Z, this rank is currently only seen in Yo-kai Watch: Puni Puni & Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukipedia Kiwami, and as such, no Yo-kai Watch within the main games has ever obtained this rank. When this rank debuted in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble's Japanese version, Rinne was the first Yo-kai of this rank. Rank ZZ is the (current) supreme level for all Yo-kai, towering over even Rank Z. Like Rank Z, this rank is currently only seen in Yo-kai Watch: Puni Puni, and as such, no Yo-kai Watch within the main games has ever obtained this rank. When this rank debuted in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble's Japanese version, Bousou Enma was the first Yo-kai of this rank. In other languages * Italian: Rango * German: Rang Category:Game mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch